The ability for a moving aircraft to control the position of a payload in space may enable a variety of missions. As an example, such an ability would enable a moving aircraft to retrieve a stationary or mobile payload. As another example, such an ability would enable a moving aircraft to carefully place a fragile object on the ground. As yet another example, such an ability would enable a moving aircraft to hold a sensor above the ground while the aircraft is beyond visual and acoustical detection range.